Lady Flynn's Visit
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Lady Flynn and the citizens of Caloria have been invited to a grand party in Shin Makoku. Yuuri comes to terms with his engagement, and Flynn helps Wolfram settle his worries about her. Light yuuram and hinted Flynn Conrad. Updates OMFG!
1. Prologue

...Another party. _Another_ party. Another excuse for my fiance to leave me.

...I hate it.

~~~Earlier that Day~~~

"What? Flynn Gilbit-san is coming?" Yuuri asked his advisors in apparent shock. "Yes, Your Majesty, it happens to be her birthday in just a few days, so we planned to throw a party for her, and the citizens of Caloria have been invited to come too, should they wish. Surely, Gunter must have told you?" Conrad replied, earning another "nazukeoya" look from Yuuri, which was soon replaced with one of confusion. Wolfram looked at Yuuri with a slight frown. _Flynn Gilbit... _Wolfram felt his moderately good mood leave him instantly. He understood fully what would happen for the next few days. He didn't dislike the woman, per se. Though whenever she was around, Yuuri would give her - and only her - his full attention, almost completely blowing off Wolfram until the visit was over. He let out a deep sigh at the thought, albeit unintentionally. Yuuri took note and shot a look of concern at Wolfram. _Is he not feeling well?_ Yuuri wondered quietly, his onyx eyes widening with worry, going unnoticed by Wolfram. A voice broke the silence, which was a fairly short period, though seeming like forever to the two. "I'm not quite feeling well. I'm going to my quarters for a bit... Please come get me when dinner is ready." With this, Wolfram solemnly walked out, leaving Yuuri's anxious mind to get the better of him. _Oh, he must be feeling bad after all... but usually he would stay here! By my side! Something must be seriously eating him up to make him leave like that... _Gwendal looked at the boy, then at Gunter. The look of worry on his king's face was no new occurance; what truly amazed him was that the silver haired man had not broken down into a panic of sorts upon hearing Yuuri had forgotten yet another lesson of his, which usually happened quite shortly after. _Perhaps he's gotten used to it._ Gwendal closed his eyes, not out of stress, but simply a look of understanding.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Gwendal opened his eyes to the sight of Gunter, sobbing and collapsing on the floor. He closed his eyes again. _Or perhaps he was in such a shock the news had not reached him just yet._ Gwendal shook his head slightly, muttering something under his breathe. Yuuri took his attention from the door and turned it to Gunter, a look of surprise, confusion, and anxiety combining and forming on his face. Conrad looked at this new scene and laughed. _He truly is a wonderful young man. He makes everything work here, and whenever he is gone, the castle and everyone in it feel dull._ He stopped laughing and looked at his godchild with a smile, while Yuuri tried to figure out what was happening, looking here and there with a slightly panicked look. _It's like having another younger brother... _Conrad's kind smile only grew at this thought.

~~~Meanwhile, in Wolfram's room~~~

"Ugh... Why?" Wolfram rolled over onto his stomache on his bed. He had not bothered to do much more than take off his blue overcoat before plopping himself down on the bed, suddenly exhausted. He shifted his head so he could see out the window, his emerald eyes sad and lonely. _Why does this kind of thing keep happening? I just... I just want to be with Yuuri... I just want him to smile at me, and talk with me, and be by my side. But... _Wolfram rubbed his eyes when he realized he had started tearing up, wetting the pillow under him. _Damn it! A soldier shouldn't be this weak... _Wolfram felt more tears fall silently onto the pillow.

"Right." A voice Wolfram knew and was shocked to hear responded, not quite agreeing, but rather restating it. _I was thinking aloud?_ Wolfram thought, before the horrid realization Yuuri had seen and heard him finally dawned on him. Yuuri continued, staring at Wolfram, his eyes serious. "A _soldier_... you would know what would make a soldier weak, more so than me. But, Wolf..." Yuuri paused and walked to the bed where Wolfram had propped himself up on his arms with a terrified and embarassed look on his face, before sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking Wolfram straight in the eyes. "But as a person, Wolf... are you being weak as a person?" Wolfram tried to respond, to ask quite what Yuuri was trying to get at, though his mouth made no sound, it merely moved up and down. Yuuri patted his head, making Wolfram blush furiously, though the look of shock hadn't quite left his face entirely just yet. "Wolf... can you tell me how you are feeling? We both know I'm really wimpy, and dense, and naive, so... earlier, I gathered you were feeling sick. But... you got that way after I mentioned Lady Flynn, so... Can you please tell me, is there anything I can do to make you feel better? About either?" Yuuri's eyes filled quickly with concern. Wolfram looked away, knowing that anything he asked wouldn't be the right thing to ask. _"Oh, I'd like it if you told Lady Gilbit if she couldn't come."_ That would be what would make Wolfram happiest, but the woman hadn't actually done anything wrong, and it would be rude, not only to her, but to everyone who had put effort into the party and was looking forward to it. "...No. There isn't anything. I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm just... having a rough day. That's all." Wolfram grimaced internally, understanding that even if it hurt like hell, he would bear it, for everyone else's sake. Just like with Saralegui, and just like every time they went and visited Lady Flynn in Caloria. He always managed, and this time would be no different.

"Wolfram... I understand. How about... I tell them we need to shorten their visit. How about I make something up - with your help, since we both know I suck at lying - as a cover story so we can shorten the thing, so we can spend that last day hanging out?" Yuuri asked, giving a awkward smile that typically meant he didn't know the best thing to do in the situation, so he was throwing out his best idea in high hopes it would work. Wolfram gave a small smile, feeling grateful for his fiance and closest friend's concern. "You understand me a lot better than you used to, wimp." Yuuri decided it was Wolfram's way of saying "thank you". Yuuri gave a big grin and said "You're welcome" before being dragged out by a sobbing Gunter. Wolfram smiled for a short while after Yuuri left. _When it comes down to it, wimp, you're still the only one who can make me feel so warm, happy and safe. _Wolfram sighed. In the past, he had always felt like a third wheel during these visits... but he was hoping this time would be different. He hoped this time, Yuuri would keep him close.


	2. Lady Flynn's Arrival

Ok! Writing more. The first chappie was sort of a prologue, so Flynn-san wasn't in it. Like all my stories, this was NOT spellchecked, so feel free to let me know if I missed anything. But see this? Even in the Author's Note, I spell everything the way its supposed to be! So let me know about any grammer mistakes... though note that even with those mistakes, I am writing it with the intention of conveying the scene and the feelings in it as MUCH as possible, so if something seems a bit off, keep in mind that it is part of the story.

ALSO! Before you read, I request a moment of silence (one full minute if you could) to honor the victims of the deadly fire in Seattle June 13th, 2010. In sympathy with their families and to respect their memories.

~~~Flynn's Arrival~~~

"Hey! Flynn-san! Hi!" Yuuri yelled from the pier, waving his arms as high as he could when the ship came into view, trying to be as noticable as possible from such a long distance. Wolfram glanced at Yuuri quietly, with a certain unease inside him. _Will I be forgotten, this time, too? _Wolfram shook his head and looked up at the ship, both dreading and looking forward to seeing Lady Flynn again. He rather liked the woman, though the thought of being forgotten froze him in place. He always got jealous around her, though; he tried not to be, really he did, but it was simply in his nature, and mazoku did not have any easier a time going against personal nature than humans ever did. Because he had a tendancy to be jealous and rather abruptly interrupt, he was a bit concerned that Lady Flynn would hold a grudge... and that discouraging thought certainly didn't help his efforts.

Lady Flynn noticed Yuuri from the boat; he looked rather funny, jumping up in the air and screaming, flailing his arms. He really didn't look like a Maou at all when he did that, he looked like a simple young man with the heart of a child. Flynn giggled at the thought; upon getting to know him, that really _was _Yuuri. He was the King, yes, though outside of his work he really was a simple teenage boy. Lady Flynn let her eyes drift around the scene, the pier still a distance away, wondering who haad come as escorts; Lord von Christ and Lord von Voltaire were absent, though Lord von Bielefeld was close by on Yuuri's left side. Lady Flynn's eyes locked onto the man on Yuuri's right, the tall brunette with kind brown eyes and a warm smile. She gazed at him for a few minutes before realizing she had been staring at him and that the ship was nearly at the pier. Conrad flashed her a welcoming smile and a faint blush crawled across her face, unable to not smile back happily. She then noticed the frown on Wolfram's face and found herself frowning as well; did the soldier really think so badly of her? Though rather than distaste, he seemed rather cold and lonely. Her frown deepened, hoping perhaps she could help him; being lonely really was a terrible thing, she knew the feeling quite well. He was brash but she didn't feel in the slightest that it should be held against him.

The boat reached the pier (it had taken about 20 minutes since the ship first came into view to reach it) and she was welcomed warmly by Yuuri and his little group; likewise, Yuuri was greeted warmly, quite notably by T-Zou, who had come with Lady Flynn (no doubt without much effort, as the woman had a soft spot for animals), and was very happy to be reunited with his distant friend.

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri and relaxed a little at the sight of his wimp in such a funny looking situation, being nearly mobbed by an overjoyed T-Zou. _...Right. Maybe this time will be different. _Wolfram gave a sigh of relief before he and the rest of the large group prepared to return to Covenant Castle.

Ok! Chappie done. This was going to be longer, but I decided to make the visit itself its own chapter... so this is still sort of a prologue. I planned to make it so Lady Flynn has a crush on Conrad; partially because it would make her and Wolfram coming to terms about things a lot easier, partially because I think the two would look kinda cute together, and partially because Conrad is just so hot and kind and awesome and needs some loving (and the whole Conyuu thing is kinda like shotacon which sorta creeps me out especially since they have a father-son relationship) and Julia-san... well, due to circumstances anyone who'd watched the show would probably know, Im not really sure she's a valid option.


	3. Day 1, part 1

Omg! Just over exactly 5 months since publishing. FINALLY! AN UPDATE! The way I work is, I start, then lose interest. (I lose interest in my stories often, hence the constant drabbles.) But as planned, this will have quite a few chapters by the time I'm done! Now, then. Allons-y! On with the fic!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. However, as far as I know, I DO own the plot.

* * *

"Well, then! Shall we go?" Yuuri asked jokingly, offering Lady Flynn his arm.  
"Very well then, show me to my room." Flynn replied, giggling, though not taking his arm. Wolfram moved over by Conrad.  
"Why is Yuuri talking like that? He sounds... different when he does that."  
Conrad chuckled. "He's been hooked on a series back on Earth. "Doctor Who", it's called. My guess is he's watched so much of it he's talking like the Doctor." Wolfram scowled inwardly. _He's such a wimp._ Wolfram looked over at Yuuri and Lady Flynn, telling jokes and acting like the closest of friends. Wolfram felt a pang of jealousy and loneliness.  
"Hey, Wolf! Something wrong?"  
Wolfram's head flew up to see a concerned Yuuri and Flynn, walking back over. Conrad looked at his little brother with a dreadfully calm, but pitying, expression.  
"Lord von Bielefeld, are you feeling well?" Flynn asked with concern in her eyes. Wolfram looked at her, half amazed she could stand to worry about him. But all the same, seeing Yuuri with her... It hurt. It did.  
"...Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern... I have some business I need to attend to. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now." Wolfram said solomnly, bowing politely, and started walking the other way.  
"Wait! Wolfram! ... Urgh! Bad! Ah, um, right! Lady Flynn! I'm so sorry, I have to go get Wolfram. Uh, um, ah, Conrad! Could you take Lady Flynn to her room for me?" Yuuri asked, sounding panicky and apologetic.  
"As you wish, Your Ma- Yuuri." Conrad replied, and Yuuri ran off in his fiance's general direction. Conrad turned to Lady Flynn and bowed, offering his hand.  
"If I may show M'lady to her room?" he asked, smiling kindly. Lady Flynn blushed lightly and nodded, taking his hand. _Like a prince... Well, technically..._ She giggled to herself, earning a warm smile from the brunette.  
=With Wolfram=  
Wolfram finally stopped, and sat down. This was a spot he had found a few years ago; it was on a hill on the far edge of the town, with a beautiful Silverlight, little buds blooming. What made this spot special was that these trees were exceedingly rare, and since nobody ever bothered coming up here, it was incredibly tranquil. Wolfram leaned against the tree, letting out a deep sigh.  
"What's wrong?"  
Wolfram jumped as a girl came out from behind the tree, flaming red curls bouncing about.  
"Greta, you startled me!" Wolfram exclaimed. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be back in the castle!"  
Greta frowned a little. "I'm 15. I can handle myself. Living in _that _castle for 7 years, I can handle almost anything." She smirked.  
"If you want to know, I've been waiting for a friend." Wolfram looked at her in confusion. This look only increased when a man fell out of the tree. Quite ungracefully, one might add.  
"Yuuri!"  
"... Hiya."  
Wolfram looked at the man in shock. Why did his boyfriend just fall from a pretty tree?  
"Yuuri, what are you doing here...?" Wolfram asked. Still in shock. Yuuri sat up, rubbing his arm.  
"Um, falling..."  
"That's not what I mean, wimp!"  
Yuuri frowned. "You ran off again, I was worried! I figured you'd come here, so I decided to get here first! A girl goes to sulk or whatever, and her love interest pops out to comfort her! It always works on TV and in manga!" Wolfram looked at the double-black, torn. On one hand, he was overjoyed that Yuuri was worried, and had put that much thought into it. He was so happy he could kiss the man a thousand times over. On the other hand, however, he wanted to punch Yuuri for being an idiot. Hiding behind the tree would be enough! Why in hell the wimp thought it neccisary to climb to the top was unfathomable. Unable to decide, he did both. First, Wolfram punched him on the uninjured arm, (therefore injuring it,) and...  
"Ow, Wolfram, what the he-mmf! Mm..." Warmth spread through each of the two, yearning for the other's touch, craving the other's passion. Suddenly, realization struck. Cold and deadly, like a serpant's venomous kiss.  
"Greta." "  
Yes?"  
"Where did you get that camera?"  
"From Ken-san."

"Yuuri?"  
"... Please excuse me. I have to go murder someone now."

* * *

Huwaaaa! Owarimashitaaa! I must be tired, I kept pressing the wrong keys, I had to correct myself at LEAST 4 times... (Oh, and yes, for me, that's a lot...) Soo... Yeah. If you review, I will give you this Tardis keychain and a bunch of interweb cookies! Or you can not review. Either way! (If you want to let me keep the Tardis, thats perfectly fine! *luvs Tardis*)


End file.
